Lunar Amaranths Feed on Bloody Tears
by ClaviculaNoctis
Summary: Love&Death go hand in hand within the Uchiha clan. The eternal stars embrace the passion between the lonely murderer Uchiha Itachi and the daughter of the fearsome immortal Uchiha Madara...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

Two crimson glares staring at the drunken stars… the moon flower blossoms with bloodred light…

_**Info:**__**  
**_Akahana means ''red bright'', ''flower'' but people normally call her shortly ''An''. She is an Uchiha, the same age as Itachi, lives with his family and... you'll gradually find out the rest. ;]

Appearance: Ebony, waist-deep, straight hair, usually tied up; ebony eyes, turn red when activating Sharingan; pale complexion; slender waist, very slim and graceful; 1.68 high, weighs 45 kg; dark clothing - black shirt and black, tight pants. Just imagine someone beautiful. ;D

_**NOTE:**_ Beware! There are some spoilers ahead, some alterations to the storyline through my perspective. Also, if you aren't acquainted with the most prominent Uchiha members such as Madara, Sasuke and Itachi's personalities, goals, destiny, etc... or don't know the Uchiha clan's story, this might be hard to comprehend. The ending will be totally fictional. Most of the events are such, though some major ones including Madara's doings, Sasuke's going to Orochimaru, Itachi's death, some Akatsuki meetings (maybe) are part of the original storyline. Well then, read and enjoy, hope you like it! :]


	2. Chapter 2

_Falling Petals_

Spring was blossoming; verdant leaves were prying from the forests which embraced the Hidden Leaf Village. Throughout the whole village the sun was literally streaming down people's faces, rekindling the depths of their sleeping souls. As I made my way to the Academy, I cheerfully smiled back to the familiar shinobis I passed by – comrades and friends with whom I had tasted equally joy and sorrow, by whom I was given and to whom I gave strength and courage – the whole family of Konoha, entrusted with the **Will of Fire**.

-- An! – an 8-year-old boy called out my pet name the moment he saw me.

-- Hey, Sasuke, how is your kunai _practice_? – I teased him on purpose, smirking at the same time.

-- _Training_ (he emphasized, mimicking my smirk) with kunai is something which I'm better at than Iruka-san.

-- Oh, san? – I couldn't help but laugh. – Then who's your sensei? Rikudou?

-- I bet you're better than him. – he winked at me, though I wasn't quite sure that he knew who I was talking about.

Yet one thing was for sure. Sasuke and I had an odd but unbreakable relationship. He would often look up to me in childish awe, and, since I was living with his family, share with me all hidden thoughts and feelings which he didn't dare mention in front of neither his parents nor his beloved brother. It made me feel special, needed. Sasuke was my little ''brother'', my family since I was an orphan (my mother died at birth, she was known to have been the most beautiful Uchiha girl ever; no one knew who my father was). Hence Sasuke was my soul – the childlike, lost spirit; a memento of an unfulfilled sheltered childhood. But soon I was going to lose this soul of mine…

Although Sasuke had no idea of this, we had a real mental relation – sort of a telepathic communication – and I could always tell what he was thinking of. Or, rather feel. Later, it served as an aegis to protect him, to know that he's well, though nothing could wound me more than being separated from him.

As usual, driven by his will to surpass everyone, in particular his older brother, he wanted to *cough* **train **more so I set out alone to the Uchiha precincts. Mikoto greeted me with her ordinary, yet tender and somewhat mirthless smile; Fugaku abruptly ordered me to attend the meeting of the Konoha Police Force **tonight**. I obeyed quickly, trying to restrain myself from laughing at his haughty self-delusion of having control over me.

As soon as we walked into the half-light of the room which served as the Uchiha's venue, I glared at **Itachi**'s still face. We hadn't muttered a word to each other for one whole week whilst longing to feel the warmth of each other's embrace. We didn't need words to understand the other's soul, though.

-- A fateful night for us all… - Fugaku started. I trailed his thoughts in my mind, I knew exactly what he'd say: 'It's about time for the Uchihas – for us! – to regain our ravaged and stolen honour (and so on and forth)… A truly fateful moment in the history of the ninja world.'

He didn't have the slightest idea about how right he was. Forsooth, it was fateful – for the ninja villages – for many years to come.

Then something intruded into my mind – like an opium dreamer's delirium. It seemed so far away – like two knots – of the past and future – tightly closing in on the present and strangling its inhabitants.

_First, a small _**_petal_**_ from a sakura tree _**_falling_**_ over the ocean surface amidst summertime. A strong gale embraced the blossom-leaf, and carried it to a path which was suffocating under dead autumn leaves. Drifting farther away, the now pale red petal illuminated like a lantern the path on which four creatures were running. A _**_fox_**_ as a leader, followed closely by a _**_crow_**_, pursued by a _**_hawk_**_, and, at the rear, a _**_white snake_**_. Soon after, they changed places many a time but kept on following the floating petal in winter fields and on frozen meres. The sakura corolla seemed now like a bloody droplet under a crimson, murk-stained crescent.__ Finally, the carnation petal scorched the almost blinding white light of a spring day. It fell onto the ground, which was covered with thousands of other similar petals. Despite the dazzling daylight, the same _**_scarlet moon_**_ from before (this time a full lunar sphere) spread its beams across the valley of _**_vermilion amaranths_**_. Not a _**_single leaf_**_ was to be seen. Suddenly, _**_blood_**_ began dripping from the sunless firmament – the stars and the moon were crying. The four beasts went on rampage and attacked one another, without giving any notice to whom they were fighting. A raging blaze flowed to the heavens, engulfing the petals, creatures and lowering luminaries… Only one survived – the time of the raven was about to come… _

Then it struck me – it was a last night's dream. Those were apparitions whom Sasuke had seen last night and I had let this vision of a demonic or celestial dimension sneak into my mind.

**[The Uchiha warriors' eyes burned with the dark fire of revenge – their bloody eyes screamed with the delightful expectancy of unexpected horror and power. It was like a gathering of demons, craving for demonic passion. The time for the resurrection of their glorious, fallen clan! They could feel their own yearning for might scorch their souls – it was as if the deceased Uchiha Madara himself was guiding them! The time to dig up their buried coup d'etat had come!]**

I woke up from my phantasms only to hear the last word of a prolonged speech:

-- Madara!

Madara… It sent shivers down my spine… The ninjas in the clan would rarely say his name aloud. Especially in front of me. They didn't know which ''impure-blooded clan'' my unknown father hailed from. They didn't know whether I was a spy and whether I would betray them at some point. But my power was alluring: it enchanted their might-hungry eyes even though they didn't treat me with much respect ostensibly. Quite the opposite.

But they didn't know that I had the Sharingan as well. They didn't know that my Mangekyou eyes were stronger than theirs would ever be. They didn't know that my father's name was Uchiha Madara. They didn't know that Madara along with Itachi – the prodigy of the clan – would trample upon the very dreams the poor Uchihas had associated them with.

They didn't know that the words:

-- It's high time for the petals of Senju's triumph to wither away! Konohagakure will fall in our fiery chasm!

…were the seal of their own death sentence, forged with their own blood…

If only they knew… that this truly was a ''fateful night''…


End file.
